Hamsuke
: "The Wise King of the Forest is a monster capable of using magic, possessing incredible power. It lives deep in the forest, so there are few eyewitness reports, but its existence has been around for quite a long while. Some even say it is a several hundred years old four-legged silverish, white beast with a snake-like tail." :: - A description of Hamsuke. Hamsuke (ハムスケ) is a giant hamster that lives in the southern part of the Great Forest of Tob and becomes Momon's pet of Darkness. Appearance Hamsuke resembles a giant Djungarian hamster with a long snake tail. Six sigils dot her silvery fur. Personality Before being inducted into the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Hamsuke was very boastful and prideful of her ability and power as the 'Wise King'. However, since meeting Ainz and witnessing the power of the denizens of Nazarick, she has seen how vastly inferior she is. She accepts this and continues to swear loyalty to Ainz, willing to do anything to please her master and earn her keep. One of her wishes is to find a mate, as she believes it's her sacred duty to continue her noble species. Background From the information Ainz gathered in Carne Village, the "Wise King of the Forest" is a monster capable of using magic. It is believed to have lived for several centuries and possesses incredible power. Based on a few witnesses it is a old four-legged silverish, white beast with a snake-like tail. Its territory was formerly the southern part of the Tob Forests. It is regarded with respect and praise by the villagers of Carne Village as their protector, for its presence keeps the other monsters in the forests from venturing too close. Upon meeting the creature, Ainz discovered it to be a giant hamster. From his conversations with the 'Wise King', it is learned that the hamster has been living a solitary life for many years, as it was unable to find any of its kind. Apparently, according to Evileye, the legend of the Wise King living in the Tob Forest has been around for at least two hundred years. Hamsuke further testified that she received her title in the past, when a band of adventurers trespassed in her territory. She slaughtered majority of the party, save for one, when he addressed her as the Wise King of the Forest. Feeling generous, Hamsuke spared that warrior and that warrior alone because she thought the name sounded quite impressive. Though according to Ainz, he believes that the warrior may have exaggerated the details of the hamster. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc The Wise King of the Forest was first discovered by Aura when Ainz ordered her to track and lure it out. Under the effects of the dark elf's breath, she rushed towards Ainz and engages him in battle. Seeing that the swordsman before her is capable of keeping up with her, the Wise King praises him as a skilled warrior. However, this only earns Ainz's disappointment, who drops the facade and activates Despair Aura I, causing the Wise King to immediately surrender. Given a choice between death and servitude, the Wise King chose the latter without hesitation. She is than renamed 'Hamsuke' after this defeat. After Ainz present his success in taming the famed Wise King, Hamsuke accompanies the adventurers back to E-Rantel. While the Swords of Darkness and the Nfirea Bareare head to Lizzie's shop, Ainz and Narberal take Hamsuke to the Adventurer's Guild to have him registered as Ainz's mount. On their way to reunite with the others, the trio cross paths with Lizzie Bareare who introduces herself. She guides them to her home only for the group to discover the dead bodies of the Swords of Darkness and the kidnapping of the Lizzie's grandson. Hamsuke aided in the rescue of Nfirea by transporting his master and his maid to the E-Rantel Cemetery where a mob of undead were nearly overwhelm the guards stationed there. After Ainz had dispatched the undead at the gate, she and Narberal headed into the cemetery. Hamsuke was summarily left behind but nevertheless the devoted hamster followed. Narberal proceeded to lift the hamster with her magic to levitate both of them above the undead mob that were attracted to the hamster's 'life' presence. Ainz had Hamsuke stay out of the duration of the battle. Once the conflict with the Zuranon ended, Hamsuke then witness the true appearance of her master. Quickly adapting to the situation she accepted his appearance and was gifted one of the spoils of the battle: Orb of Death. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc During the Bloody Valkyrie, Ainz under his guise as Momon leads a coalition of adventurer parties to confront the vampire Honyopenyoko. She witnesses the utter massacre of the adventurers that journeyed with Darkness and meets Albedo for the very first time. Though terrified at first she is relieved to know that Albedo is an associate of her master. Hamsuke is then guided to Nazarick so that she may be acquainted with its inhabitants. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc During the Invasion of the Large Tomb, Hamsuke challenges Erya Uzruth to a duel to test its own progress as a warrior. Hamsuke defeats and kills Erya with her newly awaken martial arts. She taunts the three elves if they want to fight her but she saw that the three elves just dismembered their comrade's body. She decides to leave it to her master and continue her training with the lizardmen. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After E-Rantel has been conquered, Hamsuke is given her own place to stay within the city. She was visited by Ainz and still sleeping with the Death Knight wrapped around her tail, which Ainz figured out was the same one he assigned to trained with her to learn martial arts together. Hamsuke was asked by Ainz if she knows about The Giant of the East and The Serpent of the West but Hamsuke doesn't know them and it's the first time she heard about them. They talked about that she needed to be more vigilant and weary. They also discussed how she even got the name Wise King of the Forest in the first place. Once she explained how it came to be Ainz learned the real truth and realizes that it was truly just a misnomer title. They also talked about the situation of finding more of her kind, which sadly have not been found but Ainz did promise that as long she continue to work and serve him with her loyalty he will find other members of her kind. She alongside the Death Knight continue their training. Abilities and Powers Hamsuke's strength is that of a level 30 YGGDRASIL monster which, compared to Nazarick standards, is very weak. The hamster is quite agile and fast capable of leaping at great heights and distances. The scales on Hamsuke's snake tail are as tough as steel and can use it efficiently like a whip, attacking enemies with at a range of 20m. Her fur, contrary to its soft appearance can become as hard as steel to deflect incoming sword strikes. She also has eight sigils around her body that each allows her to use a different spell. While training with the lizardmen, Hamsuke is able to learn and perform a martial art skill of her own. Furthermore, Hamsuke's training is also an extension to using and equipping magical armors and weapons. With her recent training alongside the lizardmen, she is able to wear an armor now that serves to be a prototype. Active * Blind * Charm Species (Fourth Tier) Martial Arts * Slashing Strike Main Equipment * Orb of Death: Hamsuke was also given a sentient magic item known as the Orb of Death which has the power to supplement the power of the undead as well as allow the user to use multiple necromantic spells in a day. Hamsuke would sometimes talk with the orb and ask it for it's opinions. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Hamsuke was defeated by Momon, Ainz's alter-ego. Thus she is subservient to him acting as his loyal pet and steed. Despite Ainz's status as an undead giving Hamsuke a momentary scare she quickly adapts and accepts his appearance. While she is exceedingly loyal, willing to rush straight into a horde of hostile undead to be at her master's side, though she has difficulty understanding most of Ainz's plans and objectives. Narberal Gamma Narberal is Hamsuke's colleague and superior in the Darkness. Though Narberal constantly abuses her, Hamsuke admits she is inferior to her and shows no sign of sadness at her treatment. However since their last visit to E-Rantel, the two have been working together, and have grown accustomed to one another to hold a decent civil conversation. Albedo Upon their first encounter Hamsuke was initially terrified of Albedo, for murdering the adventurers accompanying the Darkness to confront Shalltear. Believing she would be next she tried vainly to hide behind the hem of Ainz's cape. After the introductions were made between the two. Hamsuke accepted albeit with hesitation as her superior. Aura Bella Fiora Though Aura initially wanted to keep Hamsuke for herself, she relented and allowed Ainz to tame the beast instead. Despite this, Aura is perhaps one of the more friendly Floor Guardians that has freely accepted Hamsuke into Nazarick. However, this is probably due to her previous intentions with Hamsuke, as unbeknownst to the hamster, Aura still covets to skin her soft hide. Pinison Pol Perlia Hamsuke is friendly with the newly inducted dryad. When she met Pinison, she tried to steer her away from being too vocal about her negative opinions on Ainz and the Floor Guardians, otherwise they'd kill her. Having assimilated with the knowledge of the inhuman strength and power of the Floor Guardians, she shows no concern unlike the dryad's frantic antics. Kyouhukou Hamsuke is one of the few non-insect monsters unafraid of Kyouhukou. She showed no concern nor disgust when interacting with him or his subjects, even allowing one to ride her head to allow it to guide her when she got lost on the second floor of Nazarick. Trivia * In Web Novel, Hamsuke doesn't exist. * According to Ainz, Hamsuke doesn't deserve the title of the Wise King of the Forest. * Everyone seems to think Hamsuke is a majestic beast that shows power and wisdom. Ainz can only see Hamsuke as a cute hamster and even feels ashamed for beating her up and riding on top of such a cute monster. This has also made him question his own aesthetic view since he is the only one who seems to think that Hamsuke is cute. * Originally, Aura wanted to keep Hamsuke as part of her beast collection and later wanted to skin her fur. * Her nomination as Ainz's pet shocked Albedo, who complained: "What?! This thing actually got the position that is coveted by everyone in Nazarick?!" * Due to the descriptions of its appearance by the locals, Ainz originally thought it was a Nue. * Hamsuke was initially believed to be a demon by the New World inhabitants. * Currently, there are plans to upgrade Hamsuke's abilities with Aura's help. Quotes * (To Ainz): "Th-that is so, Master. Your humble servant, Hamsuke, once again pledges her undying loyalty to you!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pets Category:Warriors Category:Martial Art Users Category:Legendary Figures Category:Three Monsters Category:Darkness Category:Nazarick